deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel Falta
}} '''Miguel Falta' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is Rosie's son that she was saving up money for to bring to America. Peri saves Rosie the trouble, however, and flies to Mexico herself to get him. Biography 'Early Life' Miguel was born in 2007 to Rosie and Ernesto Falta. After Ernesto's fake death, Rosie moved to America to start a new life. Miguel went to live with his grandmother until Rosie could save up enough money for Miguel to join her in the states. 'Season 1' }} Hands are seen dialing on a cell phone and the shot reveals Rosie, sitting in Tucker Westmore's nursery, putting the phone to her ear. Someone answers, greeting Rosie, and the maid replies that she would like to speak to her son. Later, tears come to Rosie's eyes when the person on the other line asks his mother where he can see her. Rosie tells her son that she's going to see a very smart man and he's going to find a way to bring Miguel to America. Miguel tells her, clearly crying himself, that he misses her so much, but Rosie deters him from crying, assuring him that the smart man will find a way for them to be together. Miguel says that he wants to be with her, but the crying Rosie tells her son that she has to go, instructing him to tell his grandmother to watch for the check that she sent. Her son assures her that he will do so, and Rosie blesses him, saying that she loves him a lot. "I love you, Mama," he tells her, and Rosie kisses the phone before hanging up, becoming almost hysterical in her tears. Spence proposes to Rosie and she says yes. But after finding out Peri's plan to reunite Rosie with her son, Rosie's Catholic guilt forces her to give Spence his ring back and chooses her son over her love. Rosie has been waiting to get her son back, and Peri uses her company jet to fly to Mexico to bring him back. Rosie is delighted to have Miguel back in her life and ridiculously grateful to Peri for bringing him to her. However, she is less than thrilled with Spence, and no matter how much he apologizes for trying to convince Peri not to steal Miguel from Mexico, Rosie refuses to forgive him. Spence tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her and adopt Miguel. Though she loves him too, she says it isn't right for them to be together. He tells her that her commitment to being a good person is part of the reason he loves her, and the two tearfully exchange vows of love while mutually agreeing to stop their affair. Unfortunately, as they are talking about their affair, Miguel picks up a phone call from Peri and goes to bring the phone to his mother. Peri hears everything and vows to destroy Rosie's life. 'Season 2' After the judge decides to let Rosie stay in America, Miguel is seen with his mother when she is reunited with Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila. Later, Rosie is seen cleaning the outside of a house while Miguel plays with his toys. Miguel suddenly throws them to the ground and starts running towards someone. Rosie looks up and sees her son hugging Spence. Rosie is thrilled to see him, and she, Miguel, and Spence all embrace in a hug. Miguel and Rosie are driven by Reggie to the Miller house, where Rosie will become the new maid. Rosie and Miguel are meeting the new family she will be caring for. Kenneth had a stroke and doesn't speak-he's in a wheelchair. His wife Didi, who is less than half his age - and an ex stripper - spends the entire meeting bickering with his daughter Lucinda, they clearly despise each other. Didi asks Rosie if Miguel is her son and if he speaks English; Rosie confirms it, saying that Miguel learns new words everyday. Then, Rosie asks Didi if she has kids. The latter replies it could be a possibility if Kenneth gets better, but they have time. She teases Lucinda about her age, but the latter replies Didi has been arrested because she had ecstasy. Miguel asks Rosie what is "ecstasy", but his mother tells him he does not need to learn that word. Then, Didi accompanies Rosie and Miguel to their room. Miguel is playing in Kenneth's house, and Lucinda is annoyed because he is making so much noise with his new toy. She is even more annoyed when she learns that her father brought the toy for Miguel. She tells him to “stop being so nice to people he isn't related to”. Later, Rosie heads out to the grocery store and leaves Miguel with Lucinda. He gets up out of bed and plays with his remote control car. When Rosie returns Lucinda announces that she spanked Miguel, and Rosie is livid. She tells Lucinda is she wants to beat children she should go have her own. The next day, Rosie accidently knocks the statue that Lucinda has been making down on the floor and breaks it. Lucinda walks in and thinks Miguel broke the statue. She forces Rosie to punish him so she yells at him in Spanish, little does Lucinda know she is actually talking about ice cream in Spanish and not really yelling at him. Later, Lucinda walks in the livingroom and sees Miguel playing with Kenneth, she rushes out obviously upset. Rosie follows her and asks what is wrong. Lucinda confesses that what her father did to her when she was 15. She doesn't understand why her dad wouldn't let her keep a baby, but he let Rosie move her kid in to the house. She reassures Rosie she doesn't have a problem with Miguel, she has a problem with her dad. Rosie, accompanied by Carmen comforts her friend from church, Concepcion, after being told by her boss that she has to clean his whole home that day since his girlfriend said it was a mess, meaning she will be unable to see her dying grandmother. Zoila joins them, only to discover Concepcion's boss is her boyfriend Javier, meaning she got the maid into this mess. Rosie is forced to leave their meeting early, as she has to pick up Miguel from school. Carmen leaves with her, as Rosie is her ride. Rosie heads in to Miguel's school, and learns that Miguel had an incident. Miguel called one of the girls in his class a “gold-digging whore” when she tried to eat his cookie - something he obviously picked up from Didi and Lucinda. Then, Rosie tells Lucinda Miguel got some troubles at school because he said bad words he learned from her. Lucinda tells her it is not a good time for that, because something is going on with Kenneth's bank account and she tries to figure it out. However, Rosie insists and tells her she can't say those things in front of Miguel. At the same time, Didi is watching the scene. Lucinda tells to Rosie she is the employee and she can't tells her how to talk. Rosie replies if she is the employee she could leaves the house if it is not good for her son to be here. A smiling Didi discreetly leaves the room. Lucinda says to Rosie she means a lot for her, and she would never want to see her leave. She adds she'll try to watch her language. Later, Didi and Reggie talk to Kenneth and use Lucinda's argument with Rosie to their advantage. Kenneth decides to kick out his daughter. After Kenneth suffers from a fall caused by Reggie, Rosie takes Miguel to the hospital her boss is staying at to have him pretend to be Kenneth's grandson so they can get in to see him. She tells Miguel that when squeezing his shoulder, that's when he says the magic word. The two then walk to the nurse at the front desk, who asks how she may help them. Rosie states that they are looking for Kenneth Miller, so the nurse looks up his room, but sees family is only permitted. Rosie states that that is alright, that she and Miguel are family, but Nurse Kelly questions this. Rosie claims to be Kenneth's daughter-in-law, while Miguel is his grandson, but Nurse Kelly says they are not on the list. Rosie acts as if this was possibly a mistake, since she just wanted to bring Kenneth a drawing from his "grandson." She then squeezes Miguel's shoulder, causing him to let out a "Please." Nurse Kelly is touched by this, but when asking what Miguel drew, Rosie squeezes his shoulder once more, causing him to say "Please," again. Nurse Kelly finally agrees to let Rosie in to see Kenneth for a second, but states that Miguel will have to stay with her. Rosie says that that is okay, and that she trusts the nurse; Kelly then gives directions to the room, and Rosie goes. At Kenneth's house, Miguel is outside, dressed as a pirate and playing with a fake sword. Rosie approaches him and sits him down. She reveals that "someone", referring to Reggie, is stealing from Kenneth. "His treasure?" Miguel asks. Rosie confirms this. She goes on to explain that she needs to help Kenneth. The problem is is that the "bad man" who wants Kenneth's "treasure" will be angry, and he has the power to send the both of them back to Mexico. The news shocks Miguel. Rosie tells him that sometimes they need to do the right thing and not what is good for them. Rosie adds she knows how Miguel loves America so she asks for his permission to help Kenneth; Miguel agrees and gives her his pirate sword. Later, as Rosie leaves the Miller's home, she promises Reggie that she will not tell anyone what he has done, she just asks that Reggie not interfere with her and Miguel becoming citizens. However, this was all a lie told by Rosie. She ends up reuniting Kenneth, Didi, and Lucinda, ruining Reggie's plan. He then tells Rosie to pack her bags because he will see to it that she and Miguel are sent back to Mexico. After reuniting the Millers and ruining Reggie's plans of destroying the family and taking all of Kenneth's money, the vengeful lawyer throws out all of Rosie and Miguel's immigration files. Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila offer to take Rosie out for lunch, leaving Miguel under the care of Valentina, however, it turns out that Rosie's friends were taking her to a lunch for her, Spence, and Miguel. Rosie and Spence are left alone together and Miguel joins them. Rosie is surprised to see her son there. Spence says he couldn't do this without Miguel being there. Spence then glances at the young boy, and he hands Spence an engagement ring. Rosie asks if this isn't just to keep her from being deported. Spence says he already lost her once and he will not lose her again. He then proceeds to get down on one knee and propose. Miguel and Rosie's friends all watch as she accepts. At the wedding, Miguel is the ring-bearer. He stands next to Spence as Rosie walks down the aisle. He is also first to exit the church, and watches as Rosie and Spence walk down the steps. Everyone's happiness is cut short, however, as Ty arrives and starts shooting at everyone. Rosie drops her blood covered bouquet, leaving it unknown who was shot. 'Season 3' }} Rosie is one of three who are revealed to have been shot during Ty's drive-by shooting, the other being the minister and Pablo Diaz, whose wound was utterly fatal. Rosie enters a coma, and throughout the next four months, Miguel and Spence are forced to move out of the home Spence had rented, and into an apartment. Spence also took a job working as a pornstar in a cable film. Rosie eventually awakens though, and so Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila all contact Spence, and he soon shows up with Miguel, resulting in happy reunions. Spence catches Rosie up on recent events regarding their living situation and his work status (albeit, not entirely.) Rosie soon hears from her nurse, Jerry, that the film Spence said he did was a pornography. At first, she's enraged by this, even going as far as comparing Spence to her first husband, Ernesto, but she finally calms down upon realizing he was just trying to take care of Miguel, and it was the only job he could get. Thusly, she apologizes, but threatens to make him end up in a coma if a sequel is ever made. }} At the hospital, Rosie video chats with Spence and Miguel. They talk about the fact the apartment is small, but Rosie is convinced it will be enough for them. Then, Spence receives a phone call from his agent so he has to leave, but he asks Miguel to show to Rosie the apartment. Miguel obeys and more the tour is getting longer, more Rosie is horrified when she sees that the house is covered in Spence's dirty laundry, Miguel's toys, and the kitchen is disgusting. Rosie asks Miguel to show him the bedroom, even if Miguel is reluctant. She is horrified when she discovers the state of the bedroom. Miguel asks if he is in trouble, Rosie answers no but she adds that Spence is. Some days later, Rosie is arriving at the apartment with Spence and Miguel. She is really happy to see the apartment very clean. While Miguel goes to his bedroom, Rosie asks if Spence hired someone, who say he did not. Rosie tells him she is really impressed and they kiss each other. At this moment, Miguel comes back, asking Spence where Zoila put his Hot Wheels. Rosie does not understand, and Spence reveals Zoila cam to give him some pointers. He then tries to push Miguel back in his bedroom, but Rosie asks him if Zoila cleaned the apartment. Miguel reveals Carmen also helped. Rosie asks her son to leave, clearly angry at Spence. Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Miguel was left in Mexico under the care of his aunt Maria and grandmother, instead of just his grandmother.http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 201 01.png Promo 201 02.png Promo 205 10.png Promo 205 11.png Promo 208 01.png Promo 213 04.png Promo 213 05.png Promo 213 06.png Promo 213 08.png Promo 213 10.png Promo 213 11.png Promo 305 12.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters